The present disclosure relates to an electronic component in which a coil (inductor) and a circuit portion connected to the coil are integrated with each other, a power feeding apparatus for feeding an electric power in a non-contact (wireless) manner by using a wireless power feeding system, a power receiving apparatus for receiving an electric power in the wireless manner by using the wireless power feeding system, and a wireless power feeding system.
An electromagnetic induction system is known as a system for carrying out supply of an electric power in a non-contact (wireless) manner.
In addition, in recent years, a wireless power feeding and charging system using either a system called a magnetic field sympathetic resonance system utilizing an electromagnetic sympathetic resonance phenomenon, or a system called an electric wave type has attracted attention.
In the non-contact power feeding system as the electromagnetic induction system which has already been generally used at present, a power feeding source and a power feeding destination (electric power receiving side) need to hold a magnetic flux in common. Thus, for the purpose of efficiently feeding the electric power, the power feeding source and the power feeding destination need to be disposed in close proximity to each other. Also, axis alignment for the coupling between the power feeding source and the power feeding destination is also important.
On the other hand, the non-contact power feeding system using the electromagnetic sympathetic resonance phenomenon has advantages that it can feed the electric power at a distance as compared with the case of the electromagnetic induction system because of the principles of the electromagnetic sympathetic resonance phenomenon, and even when the axis adjustment is poor a little, the feeding efficiency is not reduced so much.
It is noted that an electric field sympathetic resonance system using the electromagnetic sympathetic resonance phenomenon is known in addition to the magnetic field sympathetic resonance system using the electromagnetic sympathetic resonance phenomenon.
In the wireless power feeding system of the magnetic field sympathetic resonance type, the axis alignment is unnecessary, and it is possible to lengthen the power feeding distance.
Now, not only in the non-contact power feeding system, but also in an electronic apparatus including a coil, a capacitor, a composite electronic component, and the like, an integrated combination of a coil and a circuit portion is carried out.
Japanese Patent Nos. 3,377,756 and 3,377,787 disclose a technique with which in order to reduce a parasitic capacitance between an analog circuit portion and a coil when a circuit portion and a coil for communication are disposed close to each other, the circuit portion and the coil for communication are disposed so as not to overlap each other.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-124850 discloses a method of integrating a circuit, a multi-layer capacitor, and a coil with one another. With this method, a laminated body element and a circuit board which were manufactured separately from each other are joined to each other by using an adhesive agent, thereby realizing a multi-layer composite electronic component which is excellent in temperature characteristics.